Lying Here
by DiRTy-LaRrY
Summary: She was really quite pretty, in his opinion she had almond shaped blue eyes, and a heartshaped face. Her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail that she had slung over her shoulder she was reading a newspaper editorial, looking for spelling errors.


**DH, or DL whichever one you know me by, got bored. He attended a Peer Support Camp ( ) then got high listening to quality writing music. He wishes to say a few words to apologise for a prolonged writer's block that still hasn't passed. Nitwit, blubber, oddment. Wasn't that what Dumbledore said?**

**Lying Here**

* * *

The song blared through the headphones, drowning out the sound of the traffic in the street beside him. The music filled his head, a winding story that would pass just as the cars passed. He lay on the grass, the melodies floating through his mind like a passing cloud.

"Oh well..." Link thought to himself. "All songs pass, can't help that. Or...maybe..." And with those words he hit the replay button on his MP3 player.

The song was the recent favourite of his that had been imported from a _very_ faraway country, titled "Chasing Cars" by a band called Snow Patrol. Link had managed to download a copy after having been taunted by the radio about the fact that he did not have an MP3 of the song.

Knowing that his bus would arrive soon, he stood up and crossed to the bus stop. He had his lecture on the Kinetic Theory and its applications, as well as a whole bunch of other material that he hadn't absorbed after a night's reading. Sighing, he boarded a bus, waiting for the day to glide pass, as most days usually did.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone _

The lyrics blared through the headphones, and Link pressed his face to the window, closing his eyes, and enjoying himself as he immersed his ears in a sea of harmony.

_Tap. Tap._ Link looked around, to find a young woman tapping him on the shoulder, then pointed to the empty seat beside him. Realising, after a few moments, that she wanted to sit there, he apologised for his lack of understanding (due to his headphones crackling loudly into his ears) and watched as she shook her head politely, smiling, and sat down.

She was really quite pretty, in his opinion; she had almond shaped blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face, that reminded him of chocolates. Her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail that she had slung over her shoulder; she was reading a newspaper editorial, and desperately looking for spelling errors (which, considering the Hylian Newspapers, were common).

"Hi! Uhh..." Suddenly unable to come up with anything other than a silence that didn't sound engaging at all, he trailed off, watching as she turned to face him.

"Umm...hi." She smiled back, if a bit awkwardly, and shyly tried to consider where their conversation should have gone next. "Umm...what's-what's your name?"

"Oh-yeah! My-it's Link! Link Forrester!" Link said, finally able to ease up. Extending his hand, he added, "What's yours?"

"Oh...Zelda. Zelda Harkinian." Zelda smiled, beaming expression that would have lifted the hearts of anyone, even the old bum a few seats down who was angrily muttering that the driver of the bus had never gotten a license (he was, after all, driving very dangerously; the bus swerved whenever he tried to turn, and the tyres skidded when he tried to stop). "Nice to, uhh, make your acquaintance!"

"I've never seen you around here; this bus usually runs nearly all the way to the U.C.T. (University of Castle Town). Are you new?" he asked. She closed the newspaper and turned toward him.

"Yeah, I'm just starting. What about you?" she responded, twiddling with her ponytail.

"I'm pretty new; I'm just doing Physics, been here for a few months. I'm a transfer from the Kokiri Institute of Science..."

"Oh my Goddesses! Really! Oh, do you know Saria, she's the one-"

"Who doesn't know Saria, she's so nice, and even though she's Kokiri, like, really short and green hair-"

"Yeah, the first time I saw her, I thought she dyed it! I was like 'I have never met someone who had green hair, but it _really_ suits you!'"

"That was _exactly_ the same thing I was thinking! Yeah, she was my mentor on Physics; she was the one who recommended me to the U.C.T. How do you know her?"

"I used to visit the Kokiri Institute to get stuff for biology; I was really young, it was-what-three years or more back?"

"Oh yeah!" Link exclaimed, remembering a girl that had always been hurrying to the greenhouse and the animal nursery to study the different life forms. She had always come out with bunches of paper and an animal usually perched on her shoulder. "Back then...well, sorry, I just thought you were really nerdy...what, you had specs then, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing contacts now!" Zelda said brightly, and removing her contacts, to show him, suddenly laughed. "You look so fuzzy when I take off my contacts..." Giggling, she replaced them, and absent-mindedly twirled her ponytail.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads _

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

Their talk moved to their subjects-she was studying Biology, Link found out, and was hoping to someday become a vet. She also had a liking for cars, especially the "Epona" model (which, unknown to her, Link's father had helped design).

"I wanna become a vet, but my dad, he doesn't want me to. He says I should study something to do with Law, or Politics, and follow in his footsteps. He doesn't like sciences." Zelda sighed, twirling her ponytail again.

"Wait a sec-your father, is he-"

"Yep. The one and only- Daphnes Nonhansen Hyrule Harkinian, the "King of Red Lions". He disapproves of my choices...but I'm still going to go through with it." Zelda nodded, as though in an effort to affirm her own resolve.

"So, then, what's it like to live as the daughter of the Prime Minister of Hyrule?" Link asked. "Do you get, like free lunches, and you can get into movies that are MA17+ because-"

"Err! I have to be a model student, and always present the model citizen appearance to the world! It is _soooo_ annoying! I just want to be normal!" Zelda exclaimed, frustrated. "I mean, I just want to drive my Epona down the street without-"

"There you go again, with the car!" Link teased. "You must really love it! It's like, every sentence, you'll slip in something about your Epona!"

"But, seriously, what can top it! Perfectly tuned to your driving capabilities, custom spoiler and bumper, streamlined body, V12 Engine, packs such a powerful punch-and the turbo, it-"

"Aww, you're going off about it again!" Link poked her gently.

"What was that for?" Zelda asked, hotly, flushed, before breaking into a grin.

"I'll get you-oh no! Our stop!" Zelda said suddenly.

"We missed it!" Link said. "Cmon! Quick, let's get off!"

The two of them rushed off the bus, and began to run back towards the University. When they finally reached the gates, Link started to run towards his class.

"Hey, when does your class finish?" Zelda called out to him.

"Around 5:00pm; why?" Link asked.

"I'll wait for you in the..." Zelda trailed off.

"Meet me at the Library, and then we'll take the bus home or something, 'kay?"

"Sure! Thanks, see ya!"

* * *

So it was that Link found Zelda again, in the Library, combing through another newspaper, highlighting mistakes. Behind her, a group of older students leered at her with that dopey, almost open-mouthed look guys had. Link stared at them, suddenly feeling defensive for her, and, catching on of them in the eye, stared him down. He looked away, whispering to his mates; a few seconds later, they all turned away, aware that if they kept up their antics, they would be causing trouble for themselves.

"Hey! Zelda!" Link called. "C'mon!" The younger girl stood up, and strode toward him; the two of them walked toward the bus stop engaged in conversation.

"Hey, I forgot to thank you-"

"No, you didn't-but go on."

"Well, I wanted to thank you for taking to bus with me, because the last times I've taken the bus, the guys...well..."

"Yeah, I get ya." Link murmured darkly, remembering the denizens of the night who flocked to the buses during the nocturnal hours in the hopes of getting lucky, or perving on young Hylian girls that took the bus at that time. They boarded the bus, together, and Link put on his MP3 and put listened to one of the earphones, letting the other hang carelessly.

"So, tell me more about the Kokiri Institute of Science-what are the people like there?"

"Do you remember Mido?"

"Wasn't he the-oh my Goddesses, _him-_"

"Yeah! That guy, he was soooo snobbish and such an asshole. I had him for chemistry; Saria said I was really good at it, but he was the one that turned me off...off of it, I mean."

"Well, you know, you shouldn't go and not take a subject because, like, the teacher's an asshole." Zelda smiled. "Did you like studying chemistry?"

"Well, yeah, but I..."

"Maybe you should take both of them." Zelda smiled at him, then bit one of her fingers. "Though I dunno, it's a lot of risks, and all that, because it's a huge workload..."

"Nah, I don't care. It can't be that bad. I'll go for it-and I'll make sure I'll finish it!" Link grinned. "I think that I'll see if I can change it somehow-thanks for the idea!"

"Oh...no probs." Zelda looked at him curiously, twirling her ponytail. "You know, you're pretty cute sometimes..." Link felt his face going red, as he blushed from her complement.

"Thanks..." he muttered, embarrassed. "Umm, well, to tell _you_ the truth, I thought-"

And at that moment, the bus squealed, and rammed into something. The back wheels twisted and the whole vehicle skidded; Link and Zelda, who were sitting on the right side of the bus, were suddenly slammed into the side of the bus. Then the whole bus tumbled onto its side, and lay still, leaving a few broken cars, a shattered wall, and lots of cracked glass in its wall.

Link was lying next to Zelda, whose head was bleeding. The side of the bus, the windows, had suddenly become the floor, and the two of them were lying on the broken glass and battered concrete, injured and bleeding. At the front of the bus, the old bum was yelling that he'd told everyone the driver didn't have a license. Link could feel his side splitting open, and stabs of searing pain breaking through his abdomen. The arm he was lying out was twisted at an odd angle, and his shoulder spurted blood- his collar bone had fractured and broken through the skin; even now, his life was slipping away before him.

"Hehe..." Link laughed absently, deciding that he would spend the last few moments of his life listening to music, and bleeding his heart out-his MP3, miraculously undamaged, still blared through his headphones. "Think we'll die? I don't really know, anyway...I'll just listen to my music..."

"Could you pass us the other one?" Zelda murmured weakly, the blood pooling around her head. Link winced as he manoeuvred the earpiece around his broken body, to Zelda's waiting hand; she pushed it into her own ear, then smiled an angelic smile. "Could you...hold my hand? Please?"

Link pushed himself around, onto his back, and grasped her hand, returning her smile. He could feel more blood pouring out; his' and Zelda's blood was mixing, forming a widening pool around the two of them.

"I only wished it didn't end this way..." he murmured. He could feel a darkness ominously setting in, but all he could feel was the small, tender hand grasping his own. Even if his arm and shoulder felt like they were on fire, he held that hand as tightly as he could, and smiled.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

In their minds, together, they could forget that world they were leaving behind, and lie together, in an imaginary hilltop, just imagining a plenitude of scenarios in dreams that revolved around their little summit.

* * *

"He's coming to, Doc-he's alright. I think he's a bit tender, but he should be fine." A voice floated through his dreams. Try as hard as he might to go back to his dreams, he couldn't force himself back into the world of sleep. Sighing, he opened his eyes, yet they felt so heavy, and he felt so very weighted and burdened.

"Hey, kid, you're lucky to be alive-you had a broken arm, fractured collar bone, severe cuts along your abdomen, minor cuts on your arm, back and neck and a large cut on your head." A man in a white lab coat had appeared, and was talking to Link over a brown clipboard. "You'd suffered severe bleeding before we got there-I'm amazed you made it out so unscathed..."

"Sir..." Link murmured, nearly unable to speak. "Sir, a girl...she was with me...is she..."

The doctor's face fell. He looked away, and his expression darkened.

"Link, is it? Link, I'm sorry to say...but..." Link could feel the anger, the helplessness beginning to well up...

"...She made a full recovery faster than you-we have her in the next bed for observation, but she's fine. That means you'll be confined to the bed for a while; we'll be treating your injuries, so don't worry. It's nothing too bad now we've done our bits and pieces-I'm Dr. Saharashla, mind. I'll be in touch." With that, the man walked off, smiling, and humming to himself. The tension popped suddenly, and deflated, as Link found himself staring into the baby blue eyes of Zelda Harkinian.

"Uhh...hi. You look all fuzzy, you know?" she said, grinning.

"Yeah...I've never seen you before-are you new here?" he asked.

"Oh, I came in around the same time as you. But I woke up a day earlier. We've been here for four days, you know?"

"Thanks for the update." he said, grinning. "I think I'll be here for a bit longer..."

"Unlucky you..." she added. "Hey-listen? Sound familiar?"

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"Yeah..." Link smiled, and watched as Zelda lay back on her pillow, staring at him. He lay back, and closed his eyes, forgetting the world, and slipping back into a wonderful world of dreams.

* * *

**Don't ask where the storyline came from. Don't ask what themes or character development, or new things this story has. It has NONE. However, it is for EVERYONE'S enjoyment. DH/DL is proud to present to you this very quickly done, two hour one-shot. And he hopes you're not too critical of it's crappyness. D**

**DH/DL, out!**


End file.
